parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fulihontas
Cast: *Pocahontas - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *John Smith - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Governor Ratcliffe - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Meeko - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Flit - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Percy - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Chief Powhatan - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Grandmother Willow - Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Nakoma - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Kocoum - Norm (Norm of the North) *Ketaka - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Thomas - Sam (Zip Zip) *Wiggins - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Ben and Lon - Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Indians - Various Wild Animals *Settlers - Various Domestic Animals Scenes: #"The Virginia Company" #The Storm #Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" #Fuli's Appearence/Leopold Talks About Norm #"Steady as the Beating Drum (Reprise)"/"Just Around the Riverbend" #Fuli Went to See Matilda/"Listen to Your Heart" #Arrived in Virginia/Nick Wilde meets Bunga and Ono #The Wild Animals Know About the Visitors/Janja Called the New Land Jamestone #"Mine, Mine, Mine" #Nick Wilde meets Fuli #The Wild Animals Attack #Unusual Words #"Colors of the Wind" #Back at Camp #Nick Wilde sees Fuli Again #Nick Wilde meets Matilda #The Domestic Animals are Here/Nick Wilde Argued with Janja #Fuli Runs Into the Woods/Sam Followed Nick #Chloe Gets Help/Bunga and Max Fight/Matilda Shows Everyone the Ripper #Fuli and Nick's Kiss/Norm Tries to Kill Nick #"If I Never Knew You" #"Savages"/Fuli Remembered her Dream #"Savages (Reprise)"/Leopold Listens with His Heart/Janja Shoots Nick #'I'll Always Be With You' #End Credits Movie used: *Pocahontas (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Foul Hunting (1947) *Goliath II (1960) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Shark Tale (2004) *Dinosaur (2000) *Boundin' (2003) *The Angry Birds Movie 1 (2016) *Enchanted (2007) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Animals United (2011) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Norm of the North 1 (2016) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *The Lion King 1 (1994) Gallery: Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Pocahontas Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as John Smith Janja.png|Janja as Governor Radcliffe Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Meeko Ono.jpeg|Ono as Flit Max-3.jpg|Max as Percy King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Chief Powhatan Matilda.png|Matilda as the Grandmother Willow Chloe.png|Chloe as Nakoma Norm.png|Norm as Kocoum Bomb-image.png|Bomb as Kekata Sam J. Boar.png|Sam J. Boar as Thomas Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Wiggins Nico and Pedro.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Ben and Lon Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas